rain
by ayu.choi
Summary: I love rain like I love you, karena hujan yang selalu temani perjalanan kita. Hujan yang mempertemukan kita. Hujan pula yang memisahkan kita.
Rain

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL,Typo bertebaran, Alur Gaje, Membosankan

Summary : I love rain like I love you, karena hujan yang selalu temani perjalanan kita. Hujan yang mempertemukan kita. Hujan pula yang memisahkan kita.

13 October 2007

Kyuhyun POV

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku sejenak setelah seharian berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang cukup menyebalkan itu. Aku heran kenapa dokumen - dokumen tersebut tak juga kunjung berkurang padahal aku merasa sudah mengerjakan lebih dari separuhnya.

Aku mendesah pelan sambil menyumpah serapahi bosku yang seenak jidatnya menyuruhku lembur mengecek semua ini.

Ku lirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tanganku, pukul 7. Dan ku putuskan untuk pulang sekarang juga karena aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sini apalagi kondisi kantor yang suda sepi. Kurapikan mejaku dan segera keluar dari ruanganku. Ah aku jadi teringat cerita Changmin yang mengatakan bahwadi kantor ini ada penunggunya. Oh tidak, kupercepat langkahku karena tiba-tiba aku merasa merinding.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan kantorku dan sialnya di luar hujan. Aku tak membawa payung maupun jas hujan. Ku putuskan untuk berlari menerjang derasnya titik-titik air yang jatuh dari langit tersebut ke sebuah halte tak jauh dari sana.

Lama aku menunggu tapi bus yang hendak ku tumpangi tak kunjung menampakkan batang spionnya. Oh God, kenapa jari ini aku begitu sial. Aku sudah kedinginan, aku ingin segera menenggelamkan tubuhku ke dalam selimut hangatku.

"Hai manis kau sendiri? "

Dan kesialanku bertambah satu lagi, beberapa orang yang tak aku kenal dengan tampang seram datang menghampiriku.

"Kenapa diam saja eoh? " seseorang yang lain mencengkeram daguku membuatku sedikit mendongak.

"Hei kau benar-benar manis. Bagaimana jika kita bermain-main sebentar."

"Mianhanimda saya harus segera pergi." mati-matian aku menutupi rasa takutku lalu berjalan mundur untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"Hei tunggu, kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu anak manis."

Aku berlari berusaha menjauh dari mereka tapi mereka mengejarku. Kepercepat langkahku saat ku lihat mereka terus mengejarku. Aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan tak memperdulikan lagi seluruh tubuhku yang sudah basah kuyup, karena yang ada di fikiranku saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caraku membebaskan diri dari kejaran mereka.

Aku berbelok ke kanan berharap bisa bersembunyi dari mereka tapi sialnya adalah ini jalan buntu. Aku berbalik hendak kembali mencari jalan lain tapi mereka kini sudah ada di depanku.

"Oh sayang rupanya kau senang bermain kerjar-kejaran ya"

"Sekarang kau tak bisa kemana mana manis."

Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar saat mereka dengan perlahan mendekat ke arahku. Tubuhku semakin terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan berteriak"

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu sayang karena tak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

Mereka semakin mendekat.

"T.. T.. TOLONG! "

"Sudah ku bilang itu percuma sayang"

Salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram tanganku ke belakang mengunci pergerakanku.

"T.. TOLONG! "

Salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu.

Tubuhku semakin mati rasa untuk digerakkan.

"Tuhan tolong aku" batinku dalam hati.

SRAK

Mereka merobek kemeja yang sudah basah itu, melepaskan dari tubuh bagian atasku yang kini terbuka sempurna.

"Wow kau sungguh menakjupkan."

Tuhan, aku menyukai hujan. Aku menyukai anugerahmu ini. Tapi kenapa di saat hujan pula aku harus kehilangan kehormatanku.

Titik air yang jatuh dari langit semakin deras seolah menangisi keadaanku.

"To.. Tolong lepas-kan a a aku" aku semakin bergetar saat tangan-tangan dingin mereka memegang dadaku. Aku tak sanggup lagi membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada tubuhku. Kupejamkan mataku erat berharap Tuhan mengambil nyawaku sekarang juga dari pada aku merasakan tubuhku ternoda oleh orang-orang seperti mereka.

BRUK, BRUK, BRUK

Ku dengar bunyi sesuatu terjatuh ke tanah tapi bukan tubuhku. Ku beranikan untuk membuka mataku, yang ku lihat adalah tubuh para pengganggu itu tersungkur di tanah dan seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap di depanku.

"Kau tak apa-apa? " suara husky itu masuk ke gendang telingaku.

Tapi belum sempat aku menjawab aku sudah kehilangan kesadaranku.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

Sinar matahari perlahan masuk melalui celah tirai dan mengusik tidur seorang namja manis yang kini mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eunghh.. "

"Kau sudah sadar? " suara husky itu terdengar lagi di gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati orang yang semalam dia lihat terakhir kali sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau di apartementku semalam menemukanmu terkepung oleh beberapa preman yang sepertinya hendak berbuat tidak baik padamu, karena aku tak tau dimana kau tinggal makanya aku membawamu ke sini. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak berbuat macam-macam padamu selama kau tak sadarkan diri."

"Ah mianhamnida saya merepotkan anda emm.. "

"Siwon, Choi Siwon."

"Mianhamnida Siwon-ssi saya merepotkan anda. Dan kamsahamnida telah menolongku."

Entah kenapa dada Siwon berdesir saat dia mendengar suara merdu namja manis di depannya itu. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya. Dan rasa ingin melindungi yang begitu besar pada namja manis tersebut.

TBC

Maaf chingu aku author baru di sini. Terimakasih banyak buat yang berkenan untuk membacanya. Aku butuh banyak kritik dan saran untuk tulisan yang ku rasa membosankan ini. Jadi tolong reviewnya chingu, Gomawo. ^^


End file.
